Providentia
by Aelle-L
Summary: Dis-moi, Victoire, c'est quoi toute cette mélancolie ? Tu nous avais pourtant dit que la guerre était finie. Dans tes contes du soir, tu disais que c'était à nous d'incarner l'espoir. Tu fuis l'évidence de la providence, parfois j'ai juste peur que tu brules ta chance. À trop vouloir échapper à ton destin, tu pourrais en crever. Ne t'inquiète pas, Teddy sera la pour te rattraper.


**Merlin, j'étais au milieu d'une toute autre histoire, toute en faisant mes bagages et Floeli est venu tout bouleverser en me parlant de Teddy et Victoire. Moi qui ne les avais jamais vu assez clairement pour les écrire, je la remercie infiniment. J'espère que cet OS lui plaira. Floeli, il est pour toi.**

 **Ma Lil'C, quant à toi, tu ne m'en voudras pas, je t'ai emprunté ta représentation des parents de héros. Tu restes mon héros perso'.**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Aelle**

* * *

On a poussé Victoire dans les bras de Teddy dès le berceau.

Oui, Victoire a une jolie figure mais ce n'est pas figuratif, on l'a littéralement poussé dans ses bras au berceau. On les faisait dormir dans le même grand lit et elle a roulé, roulé et roulé jusque dans les bras endormis de Teddy. Comme si c'était son destin. Comme si du reste de sa vie c'était la fin. Elle avait trouvé le partenaire dont elle avait besoin. Victoire, cette histoire, elle ne veut pas la croire. Elle lui donne envie de vomir le matin. Dans la vie, il n'y a pas qu'un chemin. A moins que ce soit la guerre et qu'il faille juste faire le bien. Mais c'est la paix, hein ? Y a pas de destin en temps de paix, juste les choix de chacun. Et Teddy elle ne l'a pas choisi donc tant pis pour les Weasley et leur œuvre de charité, tant pis pour le chagrin. Tant pis pour Teddy Lupin.

Pourtant ça a continué d'arriver. Au Terrier, à Poudlard, beaucoup plus tard, elle a continué à, à côté de lui se réveiller. Elle le rejoignait dans les dortoirs de Poufsouffle à la nuit tombée. Elle faisait semblant de croire que cela ne chavirait pas tout ce en quoi elle croyait. Son droit à exister. À ne pas être juste une Weasley. Son droit d'aimer. Et peut-être aussi, d'être choisie.

Les garçons la chassaient et Teddy la chassait. Il ne voulait plus la voir tous les soirs débarquer. Il était grand maintenant. Il avait dix-sept ans. Ce n'était plus une enfant, tu comprends. Elle ne pouvait pas venir se coller à lui dans la nuit constamment. Naïvement.

Elle revenait à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas Teddy Lupin qui fait la loi, lui qui l'a défait cent fois. Sans foi. Elle revenait et rien ne se passait. Elle dormait. Elle revenait sans que rien ne se passe, sans qu'aucun drap ne se froisse. Il se réveillait avec ses cheveux couleur péché dans sa bouche asséchée et les mains immaculées. A chaque fois, il lui ouvrait les bras et elle lui arrachait le cœur. Il la suppliait de ne pas revenir, plein de candeur.

"Fais attention, Teddy Lupin, on pourrait croire que tu es amoureux de moi."

L'insolence de l'innocence.

Elle ne se donnait pas à tout ce qui passait, à tous ceux qui passaient. Elle avait des petits copains comme tante Audrey avait des robes en lin. Elle adorait les porter mais jamais, complètement, ils ne lui allaient. Elle s'en foutait, ils étaient ce qu'elle voulait. Ceux qu'elle choisissait. Elle rêvait d'aimer pas de s'enfermer dans une commodité. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle allait finir sa nuit dans les bras de Teddy et ignorait son soufflement d'ennui. Il sourit. Elle sait qu'il sourit. Elle pourrait foutre le monde à feu et à sang et Teddy lui pardonnerait.

Oh, Teddy, il n'y a plus de feux que du sang. Et que je t'aime ils le voudraient tellement. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'on vit dans d'autres temps.

Angelina et Georges. Ron et Hermione. Harry et Ginny. Sa mère et son grand père. Sa famille entière. Composée de couples qui ont fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Ils ont pris la personne la plus proche et proclamé qu'elle était pour eux la plus chère. C'était une époque où on découpait les chaires. Si on voulait aimer il fallait le faire en un éclair. En une cicatrice. Les plaies se sont refermées. On n'a plus à s'enfermer, à épouser la personne à proximité, à passer sa vie à se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer. On peut vivre toutes ces vies. C'est merveilleux, follement ambitieux et pas forcément le meilleur moyen d'être heureux. _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être là-bas, ce sont des érudits qui ont envie de tout connaître_ , Victoire voulait tout connaître, tout être. La fatalité, elle l'envoyait paitre.

Teddy, le loyal, Teddy l'a plusieurs fois mise au défi. Elle arrivait pour glisser ses longues jambes fines constellées de taches de rousseurs dans ses draps blancs et elle y trouvait une autre ombre noire. Ça la faisait rire. Teddy voulait la faire fuir ? Elle dormait par terre. Quand les autres au matin se réveillaient, elles avaient toujours le même sourire malsain. Elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre que malgré eux, malgré lui, malgré elle, Teddy et Victoire ne faisaient qu'un. Elles, tout ce qu'elles voyaient c'est Victoire Weasley sur le parquet. Cette petite idiote qui se croit supérieure à tout le monde mise plus pas que terre. Sa beauté, elles l'écrasaient. Au feu de ses cheveux ses yeux de saphir et sa bouche de sublime martyre. Victoire Weasley était à leurs pieds. Elles avaient gagné. Teddy les chassait. Personne à Victoire ne manquait de respect. Eventuellement, il a fini par ne plus ramener personne dans son lit. Dans leur lit.

Quand il est parti, Victoire a essayé d'embrasser Eden Diggory. Il était dans l'année juste entre elle et Teddy. C'était son meilleur ami. À lui. Victoire n'a pas d'amis, elle a une famille. Eden lui a demandé ce qu'elle faisait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'embarrassait plus qu'il ne l'embrassait. Pourquoi il n'y avait que le regard de Teddy pour toujours l'embrasé. Elle est faite de feu, à ce qu'il parait, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué. Eden, elle ne l'avait pas choisi au hasard d'un regard, c'était la cible parfaite. Diggory. Le petit frère de Cédric. Tout le monde connaissait l'histoire de Cédric. Le garçon mort d'avoir saisi ce qui était à proximité. Quoi ? Ce n'était pas ça l'histoire ? C'est ainsi qu'elle la comprenait Victoire.

Elle devait à tous ces morts de vivre la vie qu'ils ne pourraient jamais menés. Elle devait à ses oncles et tantes d'explorer les chemins qu'on leur avait volé. Pas de saisir le premier bras qu'on lui tendait. Eden devrait comprendre cela. Mais Eden ne comprend que le bonheur et refuse de payer le prix de la douleur. Il ne veut pas de la facilité et ne cherche pas l'ambiguïté. Il veut juste exister. Victoire lui répète qu'elle aussi. Il lui répond qu'elle veut juste réparer. Et qu'à trop jouer c'est son cœur qu'elle va briser.

Elle rentre dans la tour de Serdaigle dépitée. Son petit cousin James est allongé sur les cousins, il lui lance son regard de canaille toujours émerveillé. Il s'est encore pris une retenue et elle doit le disputer. C'est son rôle d'aîné. Le seul qu'elle a hérité de la guerre et accepte de jouer. Parce que ce n'est pas un jeu, c'est eux. Ce sont ses petits. Elle les prend sur ses genoux et leur raconte une histoire d'un autre temps où un Lord Noir a été tué par un enfant. On lui dit qu'ils sont trop petits. Elle s'en fout, elle s'en fuit. Ils ne comprennent pas, ce sont ses petits. Ils ont été élevés dans la paix mais ils sont le cœur de la guerre. Pourquoi on s'est battu. Comme dirait Albus, _pourquoi on a mourus._ Adorable Albus. La paix, c'est un Potter à Serpentard. Pas une Weasley et un Tonks. La paix ce n'est pas l'harmonie de l'évidence, mais toujours faire rugir l'anomalie de l'existence. Elle ne disputera pas James ce soir. Qu'il brise les règles jusqu'à ce qu'il redonne aux gens de l'espoir. Qu'il sauve le monde et avec Victoire. Il lui sourit et lui dit « Vicky, viens t'assoir, raconte-moi une histoire ». Ce n'est pas grave si elle ne trouve jamais personne à aimer, à ses cousins elle leur donne chacune de ses éternités.

Dominique explose de rire. Dominique ne rit jamais à gorge déployée. Dominique avance cachée. Il n'y qu'à sa sœur à qui elle consent de réellement parler. Victoire en est fière à en crever. Être belle à damner ça lui a été donné, se faire aimer de sa petite sœur ça a été un travail d'arrache-pied. Elle reste un instant éblouie par cet éclat, comme à chaque fois, puis elle se rappelle que sa petite sœur se moque d'elle. Pour la première fois, elle vient de lui dire pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de Teddy. Dominique la prend dans ses bras et la ramène à son corps trop pulpeux pour son adolescence, à son âme trop grosse pour ne plus être celle d'une enfant. Les rondeurs de Dominique lui réchauffent le cœur.

Sa petite sœur lui glisse dans le creux de l'oreille : Parfois, je ne sais pas si tu as été envoyé à Serdaigle parce que tu aimes le savoir ou juste la couleur bleu. C'est vrai qu'elle flatte tes yeux. Tout chez toi est tellement bleu, de ton cœur à ton esprit. Dis-moi, Victoire, c'est quoi toute cette mélancolie ? Tu nous avais pourtant dit que la guerre était finie. Dans tes contes du soir, tu disais que c'était à nous d'incarner l'espoir. Tu disais que la guerre avait laissé des cicatrices mais que nous ont été immaculés. On pourrait être ce qu'on voudrait. Et toi, tu t'es peinte l'intérieur de bleu sans qu'on puisse le remarquer. Je pensais que tu laissais partir les récits de batailles de ta bouche, mais ils ont meurtris ton cœur. Tu dis toujours, qu'on est prioritaires sur le bonheur. Parce que nos parents ont trop souffert. Qu'on ne doit jamais accepter aucun chemin tout tracé, aucune commodité, aucune facilité, qu'on a un excès de joie à mériter. Le monde a trop pleuré, à nous de le faire briller. Après la pluie, tu es mon soleil. Toi et tes cheveux vermeilles. On ne doit rien aux générations qui ont versé leur sang, à part la vie peut-être. Tu ne dois rien à personne, à part de vivre ta vie, peut-être. Si tu peux être. Ce berceau, on t'y a placé. Mais tu aurais pu rouler de l'autre côté. Tu aurais pu. Tu n'as pas choisi la facilité, tu as choisi d'aimer. Teddy Lupin ne tombait pas juste bien. Il était le bon. Tu ne peux pas rejeter l'amour parce qu'il arrive avant son tour. Surtout quand tu es son plus bel atour.

Quand elle arrive au Terrier cet été-là, Teddy a une nouvelle fille dans ses bras. Elle est jolie mais elle ne durera pas. Sur le grand chemin, ce n'est même pas un pas. Victoire passe ses nuits dans les bars jusqu'à très tard. Le matin, Teddy s'assure qu'elle mangé à sa faim. Fleur lui ouvre et il prépare le petit déjeuner. Il fait sauter les pancakes tellement haut que Louis manque de tomber à force de rigoler. Victoire se lève quand tout le monde est parti et qu'il ne reste que Teddy. Elle le fait rire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer. Et les autres pensent que c'est juste une beauté. Teddy n'est pas vénale, il se fout qu'elle soit à moitié vélane. C'est sans doute un crime de se foutre de la beauté de Victoire. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne soit pas Weasley, elle se serait peut-être autorisée à l'aimer. Loyal Teddy, il peut s'endormir à coté de qui il veut, ses pas le ramèneront toujours à son cœur.

Elle le retrouve dans des bras qu'elle ne connaît pas. Quand on l'embrasse, elle pense à cet hiver où elle voulait être Stacey Mackey des Bizarr'Sisters et qu'il lui a appris à jouer de la basse. Quand on lui dit qu'elle est belle, elle pense à quand elle est rentrée en première année et qu'elle a changé ses cheveux en nuée d'hirondelles parce qu'il ne voulait plus avec elle jouer à la marelle. Quand on lui susurre que ses yeux ont la couleur de la nuit, elle pense à tout ce temps à refaire le monde dans leur lit. Quand on lui prend la main, sans y penser, elle répond _non merci elle appartient à Teddy Lupin_. Et c'est un millier de tous petits riens. Elle n'est pas à Lupin, elle n'est pas au destin, elle est à Teddy et ça lui va très bien. Teddy, il lui va très bien.

Le matin de la veille de sa rentrée en septième année, elle se réveille et il n'est pas là. Ce n'était pas assez de lui voler leurs nuits, il fallait qu'il réduise leurs jours ? Quand il arrive finalement, les yeux bouffis, les cernes gonflées, elle reste en colère. Elle est la fille de sa mère. La colère c'est plus qu'un trait de caractère. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Si elle voulait bien être gentille avec lui aujourd'hui, ça l'arrangerait, il vient de rompre. Elle soupire et lui dit que trois secondes elle a cru que quelque chose de vraiment grave était arrivée. C'est un truc qu'elle dit tout le temps. A croire que le pire, elle s'y attend perpetuellement. Il lui fait remarquer que ce n'est pas son cœur qu'il vient de casser. Elle lui répond que ce n'est pas le sien à lui non plus qui vient d'être brisé. Il lui demande ce qu'elle en sait :

« C'est simple, je ne l'ai pas lâché. Et puis, ça fait longtemps que je le tiens dans ma main, ce n'est pas du cristal. C'est la matière première qui rend riche le diamantaire. Ton cœur il est à moi. Il est tombé dans mon berceau et je l'ai attrapé très tôt. Je ne laisserais jamais personne le briser. Il n'y a que moi qui sache t'aimer. »

Et puis, insolente, éternelle insolente, elle continue de manger son pain au chocolat comme si de rien n'était. Il la regarde stupéfait. Il l'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus se rappeler comment on écrit Weasley. Ou guerre, pour ce que ça peut y faire. Ils se séparent pour prendre un peu d'air. Et elle se demande si c'était écrit. Peut-être que oui. Peut-être même que c'est elle qui l'a écrit.

Des années plus tard, à leur mariage, elle sent tous leurs regards. Un millier de « je te l'avais bien dit ! » ou de « on l'a toujours su ! ». Vous l'avez toujours voulu. Elle aurait pu dire non. Teddy aurait pu être un pauvre con. Ils auraient pu dire non. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu faire, c'est dire non juste pour dire non. Il y a eu trop de sang. On ne peut pas faire couleur le bonheur juste par soucis d'être à la hauteur.

Et puis, elle la voit son armée. Son Ordre de la Victoire. Ses cousins en bataillons tout prêts à bouleverser les attentes de leurs parents patrons. Rose dans le coin qui fait semblant de se battre contre Malfoy qui l'emmène au centre. Albus qui fait valser les ombres de la guerre en pleine lumière avec Adastrée Zabini. James qui est venu seul parce qu'il préfère crever qu'une autre fille que Dahlia Dolohov regarder. Et puis, quand on croirait qu'un schéma se serait créé, qu'il fallait parier sur le fait que les opposés allaient toujours s'attirer, un autre état vient tout chambouler. Lily-Luna dévore des yeux Yahnn Dubois, le fils d'un ami de ses parents, qui ne cesse de lui filer entre les doigts. Dominique qui ne rit jamais, sourit à en exploser à Eden Diggory, le gendre parfait qui l'avait repoussé. Bal au centre. Trois partout. Hugo règlera le coup. Qu'il choisisse parmi les enfants du soleil ou les oubliés du sommeil, il sera toujours libre.

Dans ses vœux, elle, elle a dit : je ne veux pas finir ma vie avec toi, juste mes nuits.


End file.
